


Drabble

by Kaworu



Series: Valentine's Day Drabbles [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaworu/pseuds/Kaworu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's day drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble

"Kurosaki!"

Ichigo turned hearing the familliar voice of his friend/rival, Ishida Uryuu. The Quincy ran along the shcool corridor with a package in his hand.

"Whassat?" the red-head asked looking suspiciously.

"Here!" Ishida shoved the hastly wrapped box into his hands.

Was it Ichigo's imagination, or was the Quincy blushing...? He shook his head. No way...

"What's in it?" Ichigo shook the box trying to identify it's contents.

"Just open it already," the other boy growled.

Nope, not imagination. Ishida Uryuu was _really_ blushing. The world was coming to it's end...

With a sigh and another growl from the bespectacled boy Ichigo tore the wrapping paper off the box and opened it to find... Yep, the world _was_ coming to it's end. Otherwise how could one explain _Ishida Uryuu_ , the _Quincy_ giving _Kurosaki Ichigo_ , the _Shinigami_ a box of chocolate. And heart-shaped chocolate at that.

"Erm... thanks," the shinigami-daikou mumbled.

"You are... wellcome." Ishida fidgeted and tugged at his collar. Then he looked around as if to confirm that they were alone, pecked Ichigo on the lips and ran away.

Ichigo stood there dumbfounded. _Alright... What the **hell** is going on!?_


End file.
